Idol Star
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: It's our nickname, people call Harald and me the Suicide Boys because everywhere we go people commit suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Idol Star

Or Suicide Boys

**There was once a boy that could sing any soul to sleep. That boy, that boy, with flaming hair and bright green eyes used his voice for many a sin. Corrupting songs to make you believe that he sings like the favorite singer but better. He uses his voice to control the helpless masses. He once used his voice to make a man commit suicide. The Suicide Boys he and his rat of a manager were called. Everywhere they went suicides followed. And one day Brave, for that was the boy's name did something without permission. **

The crowd began to scream my name. Brave, Brave they screamed and oh god this is the thing I live for. The screams of the enchanted people as they hear what they want. And Harald chants my name with them. It is so exciting to hear him enchanted, intoxicated by my voice! Even those that know what I can do are intoxicated! My back-up Andore, Breo and Jean have to wear ear buds so they can sing without me interfering! I don't know why they HAVE to be around, I'm the best. I finish my song without a single flaw they can hear!

"You were amazing." Harald states.

"Ah thank you, but I'm always amazing aren't I Harald? Nya~? I ask.

"Of course, I don't say these things unless I honestly mean it."

"AND THAT IS WHY YOU ARE THE MOST KAWAII FRIEND EVER!"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"NO!"

Harald laughs and calls a cab to take me home. I walk into the freshly rained street and enjoy splashing in puddles until my cab gets here. It's a yellow cab with an ad on the top. I open one of the slightly rusted doors and as we drive I admire the reflections of the street lamps in the wet streets. The cab driver is surprisingly young and in the mirror I can see that he has black hair with yellow highlights and purple eyes.

"I'd like to talk with you Mr. Brave." The cab driver says.

"I have a feeling you're not a cab driver. Nya~!" I mention.

"Indeed. My name is Dragan Godwin of well you know. I require your services. We will talk in my office." He says.

"Yes Mr. Godwin."

"Please call me Director, everyone called my father that."

"O-o-o-o-o-o-okayyyyyyyy Director Godwin."

"Please don't do that, it's annoying."

The cab, which I doubt is a cab, drives over puddles and runs stop lights. The street lamps blur together in shiny spots of yellow and white reflecting on the black. I press my chin up against the door and breath onto the window. Once it's covered in my breath I write words onto it. I write Suicide Boys on it and Dragan grumbles.

"What does suicide boys mean?" He asks.

"It's our nickname, people call Harald and me the Suicide Boys because everywhere we go people commit suicide. I do it and Harald just thinks it's coincidence."

"Ah."

We continue until we reach a large white building glowing in the dark. He gets out and I see his body for the first time. He's fairly broad and tall and is wearing a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt with an I.D Tag necklace over it. He walks in tilting his head towards the door. I follow skipping. He opens the door for me with a smile and I blush.

"Here you go." He says.

As we walk down the white tiled halls all eyes and all eyes are on me and Dragan as we walk into his office. His office is in a contrast to the rest of the building, it is completely black except for a light brown desk and chairs in the center of the room. He sits across me still showing his power even in ordinary clothes.

"Would you like a drink?" Dragan asks after a long silence.

"I don't drink." I reply.

"Neither do I."

The silence comes again.

"SOOOOO, what did you want? Nya~."

"I need you to remove someone."

"Who?"

"The son of a rival corporation."

"Which one?"

"SchroederCorp."

I stop for a minute. Schroeder, Harald von Schroeder

"You will of course be paid well."

"How well?"

"Trillions of dollars and anything else you want. As long as you remove the Rats."

"OKAY!"

"I'm glad we have an agreement Mr. Brave."

I don't go home tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Idol Star

Or Suicide Boys

I begin to write a song for Harald's suicide:

Please allow me to fall

To fall from heaven

To jump down to the earth

I will dive and leave my mark

On this scarred earth

Please allow me to fall

You know this is what I want

Never be forgotten

I wish to leave a mark

And if I stain the ground

Let it be a large stain

Let it be a large mess

Yeah that seems metaphorical and sweet. I am gonna love this money! NYA~! I call up Harald.

"HEY KAWAII FRIEND!" I scream.

"Hello Brave, what is it?" Harald asks.

"Hey can you come over to my apartment? I've gotta, gotta, what's it called?"

"Single?"

"Yeah that's it."

"I'll be right over; I have something to tell you anyway."

I hang up. I begin to hook up my stereo systems. My microphones wear out quickly because of all the strain on them. They have to be as perfect as my voice. Harald's car pulls up in the driveway. He walks in seconds later to be greeted by me singing.

_Please allow me to fall_

_To fall from heaven_

_To jump down to the earth_

_I will dive and leave my mark_

_On this scarred earth_

_Please allow me to fall_

_You know this is what I want_

_Never be forgotten_

_I wish to leave a mark_

_And if I stain the ground_

_Let it be a large stain_

_Let it be a large mess_

Harald begins to cry because he knows what happens now. I watch as the tears trickle down his face as he opens the door and steadily begins to climb the stairs to the top floor. I hear a clip after every step and a sob after every two. I follow him up the stairs and barrage him with insults and taunts.

"Why are you doing this Brave? I thought we were friends." He chokes out.

"For the money Harald, for the money." Is my only reply.

As he reaches the top stair he begins to sob again. As he reaches the door he sobs. As he reaches the roof he sobs. As he reaches the edge of the roof he laughs.

"Ah I want to say something to you Brave."

"Go on."

"I love you, you know. I am afraid that I fell in love with you."

And with that he stretches out his arms and laughs and his heels slip off the roof. When the laughter stops I look down and see his splattered remains. Harald committed suicide, I tried to stop him. Yes, that's the story they'll believe. The salty and metallic scent of his blood mingles with his expensive perfume. Red against the black of the pavement. I look at his body and I wouldn't know it was him if I hadn't killed him. I force some tears out and let the cops try to comfort me.

I call a cab. Once I get to Dragan's office I stop crying. Hey you never know when the paparazzi are around.

"Hey Mr. Brave." Dragan says.

"I killed him." I reply.

"You did it so quickly? I didn't think anyone would let you kill Leonhart von Shroeder so easily."

"Leonhart? No, no you see I killed HARALD von SHCROEDER."

"Then I'm not paying you. I can't believe you screwed this up! Oh great I just killed some guy for absolutely no reason!"

"WHAT!? OH YES YOU ARE!"

"No I am not."

"GIVE ME MY MONEY!"

"NO!"

I clear my throat and begin to sing.

_I was shot by cupid's arrow._

_Yes I was shot,_

_Yes I was shot,_

_Yes I was shot._

_I was shot in the heart_

_And the mind_

_Yes I was shot_

_Yes I was shot_

His breath hitches and he pulls a gun out of a drawer. I walk out with my sneakers slapping against the tile. I hear several shots go off as people run to his room. A woman screams he's dead. I just walk out. I walk out into the street and am so annoyed about losing my money that I don't notice the truck. I'm in the hospital now, not quite dead but certainly not living. My back-up has formed their own band called Suicide Boys in my memory. My parents come in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the doctor asks.

"Yes I can't bear our son like this." My mother whimpers.

And then it all fades to black.


End file.
